High Waters
by Amberlynn1991
Summary: This is a Chuck/Casey story. So if you don't like, don't read, and don't comment. Casey is in trouble, and Chuck must save him. Not over the top with slash, just a small helping. Enjoy. :


**A/N** Hi I am new to the Chuck/Casey world, so I haven't written many stories about them. I never even thought about them together, until a friend of mine sent me a Chasey slash vid, and ruined my life! LoL. No, I just kind of fell head over heels in love with the pair. I think I have read every Chasey story there is, and I love them all. So I let my mind run free, on this blank page, and this is what was born. :) I will post more on Team Bartowski vs The New Girl soon, this is just a little break. Hope you enjoy. :)

**Pair: Chuck&Casey (Duh! ;P) **

**Rating: M-ish. (Mostly for saftey) **

**Type: Hurt/Comfort/Drama/Romance? **

**Time: Season two. Kind of. ;)**

**Promt: Casey's in grave Danger, Chuck must save him. Feelings rise, and bubble over. (Thank you little brother) **

**Summary" A mission goes horrible wrong, when Casey becomes trapped in a basement, that happens to be filling with water. Will Chuck be able to save him? Will their feelings for each other come out? Read on to find out. **

_**High Waters**_

_**By Amberlynn1991**_

**Casey's POV**

Chuck and I were gearing up for a new mission, down in Castle. We were to get into the building , beloning to this weeks bad guys, and recover a flashdrive with sentive information on it. Then get out. It seemed easy enough, but with Bartowski, anything was possible. He was a walking bad luck carm sometimes, then other times he was the reason things went right. It was rare, but he had his moments. It had been a little over six mounts, since Walker ran off with Larkin. I hate Sarah for what she did to him. She let him think he had a chance with her, then ran away into the night, without so much as a backwards glance. She shattered him, and she didn't even care. When she first left he would cry himself to sleep every night. He would walk around like the living dead, not saying a word, not even cracking a smile. He was in body Chuck, but in spirt he was no one. He was a shell of himself, like a homeless turtle. It bothered me more than it should have. There was a time before Sarah left, that I wished he would shut up for that long. But after she left, I just wanted the old him back. I wanted the bubbily, charming, annoying Chuck back. I would have given just about anything. It took awhile for him to start to come to life again, but he did it. He slowly regained himself. He learned to smile, laugh, and joke again. I was suprised by the crushing relief I felt. There is just something about Chuck, that gets under your skin. Its impossible not to care about him, trust me I have tried not too. It like trying to stop the rain. He has the most beautiful soul, of anyone I have ever meet. Under that tall, lanky, and nerdy frame. Lives a kind, deadly loyal, and open person. A person who's spell I had fallen under. The word compromised didn't even begin to cover it. I checked the clip of my gun, then slammed it back into its slot. I glanced over at Chuck. He was checking over his trank gun, and I had to bite back a smile.

"You ready numb nuts?" I asked with a grunt.

He didn't even look up. "Numb nuts really? I thought we were passed that." He said in his teasing tone.

I smirked to myself. "Nope, now can we go?" I asked with a hint of annoyance.

He looked up finally, and his warm hazle eyes danced with humor. "Sure buddy, lets go kick some ass." He grinned.

'Oh how I missed that smile' I thought. "Copy that." I said grabbing my backpack, and tossing it over my shoulder. I began walking up the stairs. I smirked as I heard him scramble to chatch up. I pushed open the door, and stepped out into the dark cold night. I held the door for him, and he ducked down under my arm. I shook my head, then closed the door. The night was amazingly cold for Burbank. I fought back a shutter, as an icy wind cut into my skin.

"Its chilly tonight." Chuck mused walking towards the black SUV.

I grunted my agreement, and unlocked the door. I tossed our gear in the back, then climbed inside. Chuck followed quickly, and I started the car, then cranked the heat. I pulled onto the road, and we were soon on our way for another mission.

X~X

**Casey's POV**

I raised my gun, down the dusty empty hall-way. We had been stalking around the place, for fifteen mintues now, and hadn't seen a single soul yet. It was a ghost town, and I was starting to get an strange feeling. I couldn't explaine what was wrong, but something was off. I lower my gun, and continued futher down the hall. I heard Chuck's soft foot steps behind me. My eyes scaned the tiny space, and I stopped short when I spotted a door. Chuck ran smack into my back, with a 'ommph'

"Why did you stop?" he hissed quitely.

I turned my head slightly to glance at him. "There is a door, a few feet ahead of us." I said pointing towards it.

He nodded, and began walking to it. I grabbed him by his collar, and yanked him back. He glared at me. "What now." he said with an eye roll.

"I'll go first, something isn't right here." I snapped. I strowed towards the door, slowly. "Stay behind me." I ordered.

He muttered annoyed to himself, but did as he was told. I made it to the door, and glanced inside. There was a set of stairs, leading down into another door. This one was large, and appeared to be made of solid iron. There was a small window in it. It was covered in rust, and chipped pain. There was a single light hanging above the other door, and it flickered creepily. A chilling cold draft floated from the open door, and I shuttered.

"What do you think is down there?" Chuck whispered next to me.

I shrugged. "I don't know, but lets go find out." I said just as quite. I had no idea why we were whispering, but it seemed like the right call. The energy of the place, was heavy, and far to quite. So I assume thats why we were keeping our voices down. I took a test step down the first step, and it groaned loudily. I felt Chuck jump harsily behind me, and gave him a worried look.

"Sorry." He muttered.

I nodded, and continued down the stairs. We got to the bottom, and stopped. My trained eyes roamed over the room, quickly. It was dark, and freezing cold. It was bulit out of solid concreat, except for a small sky light. It was a basement of some kind. There was a small table in the center of the room, with a small flash drive sitting on it. The 'something is wrong' feeling grew ten fold. This was far too easy. Chuck patted me on the shoulder.

"There it is." Chuck hissed at me.

I glanced at him, and he was damm near bursting with excitement. I smirked at him despite myself. "Yeah I know, but something isn't right." I said.

His eyes narrowed slightly. "You think its a trap?" He asked with a hint of fear.

I shook my head. "Not sure, just wait here. I'll go in, and get it." I said. I took a step into the room, but stopped when I felt Chuck grab my arm. The heat from his hand, warmed me all the way to my toes. I fought to keep my mind clear. I turned, and shot him a hard look.

His hazle eyes, danced with worry. "Casey maybe you shouldn't." His voice trailed off, and he dropped his hand, then looked down at his shoes.

I wanted to reach out, and touch him. Reassure him with a light brush of my lips on his, but that wasn't something I could do. He wasn't in to me like that, so I shook off the thought.

"It will be fine, just stay here." I said hoping I was right.

He looked up, and nodded. I took a step into the room, and waited. When I was sure that the room, wasn't going to explode. I took another step, then stopped again.

"Careful." I heard Chuck breath out. I took a step closer to the table, and once again nothing happened. 'Maybe everything is fine' I thought. I took a final step towards the table, and reached down to grab the flash drive. I closed my hand around it.

"Well I guess I was wrong. Lets get out of here." I said looking at Chuck.

He nodded. "Right." he muttered.

I put the flash drive in my pocket, and began to walk out. I hadn't even taken four steps when a loud beeping started sounding threw the room. The heavy rusted door slammed shut, and water started pooring into the room from a pipe in the wall. The water was as freezing as the room itself. I ran over to the door, and tried to find a way to open it.

"Casey are you ok?" I could hear the panic in his voice. He looked at me threw the tiny cloudy window. His eyes were wide, and frantic like a trapped animal.

"Im ok right this second, but I won't be if I don't get out of here soon." I yelled over the rushing water. It was already pooled around my ankles, and it was getting higher by the second.

"Can you get the door open form that side?" Chuck asked in a shrill voice.

I ran my hands over the rusty, ice cold door, and felt nothing. "No. Can you?" I asked glancing at him threw the window.

He dropped down to check the door, then popped back up with the most helpless look, I had ever seen. He didn't say anything, cause he didn't have too. It was no use, I was done for. I had to make him leave, before the bad guy party showed up. I knew they were coming, with a set up like this. I was dead, but I'll be dammed if I would take Chuck with me. I watched Chuck for a moment. He was walking back, and forth like a pinned up tiger. He looked terrified, and helpless. I wanted more than anything to hold him close just once before I died, but I guess words would have to do.

I took a deep breath. "Chuck look at me." I said softly.

I guess that got his attention, Iv'e never spoken to him like that. He stopped his frantic paceing, and came over to the door. He looked at me, his eyes swimming with fear.

I sighed. "You have to leave, they will be coming soon. You gotta get out of here." I whispered.

He jumped like I had slapped him. "Im not leaving you here Casey!" He yelled. The fear in his eyes, turned into anger.

'He is kind of cute when he is pissed.' I mused "You have too, Im not getting out of here alive, I think you know that." I said softly.

He slammed his fist into the window. "You are not going to die! Im going to get you out of there, come hell or high water." He screamed at me, with more anger than I thought he had.

I almost smiled at the high water remark, cause I had water up to my calf now. "Chuck its hope-less. Now get out of here, before they get here, and kill you too." I yelled.

"No I wont leave you, If you die here tonight, then so will I." He glared at me.

'God he is stubborn.' "Why the hell would you stay here, and die too, when you can still get out." I asked honestly confused.

His jaw dropped for a moment, then he snapped it shut again. His lovely lips were in a strait line. I wanted to kiss it off his face. "I can't lose you Casey. I need you with me." He whispered. It sounded so lonely, and heart broken I wanted to hold him until it was gone. I could tell he was holding back. I wanted to tell him everything I felt. I sighed, looked up, and spotted the sky-light. 'How the hell did I forget about that' I thought to myself. A new wave of hope rushed over me.

"Chuck the sky-light!" I said looking back at him.

His eyes got as big as saucers. "Okay I'll get up to the roof, break the glass, and pull you out with a rope." He said, with a hint of hope.

"You can't pull me out with a rope, Im like 220." I smirked despite the danger.

He glared at me. "Wanna bet." He growled in a very me like way.

'Damm that was cute.' I mused "Ok then tiger what are you waiting for." I smirked. He turned to walk away. "Hey." I called after him. He stopped, and looked back. "Just incase you fuck this up. I just want you to know..."

He raised a hand up to stop me. "Tell me when I get you out of there." He snapped, then was gone.

I smiled after him. "You bet." My fate was in Chuck Bartowski's hands, and it didn't bother me as much it should.

X~X

**Chuck's POV **

I threw open the door, and stalked out into the dark. I was on a mission to save the man I loved, and nothing was going to stop me. I ran around the side of the building, and found the ladder leading up to the roof. I started climbing it two rungs at a time. I reached the top, and heaved myself onto the roof. I sat for a moment to chatch my breath, then was up searching for the sky-light. It seemed like forever since I left Casey's side. I prayed that he was still ok. I wasn't kidding when I told him, I needed him with me. I fell in love with him a long time ago, and I couldn't imagine a day without him. I wouldn't live without him. If he died here tonight, then I would too. I would be begging for the comfort of death, but not before I tried my hardest to save him. I spotted the sky-light, and rushed over to it. I look inside, and saw him. The water was up to his waist now, and It had to be freezing. I glanced around for something to tie the rope too, and spotted two cement blocks directly in front of a huge pipe. It was perfect. I snatched the backpack off, and unzipped it. I pulled out the fifty foot, thick black rope, and ran towards the pipe. I tied it to the pipe, and gave it a test yank. It seemed to hold well, so I streched out the rope between the blocks, and over to the sky-light.

"Casey." I called down to him.

He looked up, and smirked. "You all set sport?" He asked.

"Yeah get back Im going to break the glass." I yelled down.

"Roger that." He yelled back.

I reached inside the backpack, and pulled out a thick stick, I had picked up on the ground. I raised it over my head, and slammed it down onto the glass. It shattered easily. I watched as shards of glass rained down into the water. I finished knocking away a few stray chunks, then tossed the stick away. I snatched up the rope, and threw it in.

"Tie it around you waist." I ordered.

Casey grabbed the rope, and snatched it around him. "Ya think." He shot.

I shook my head, and walked over to the blocks. I sat down on the ground, and placed one foot in front of each one, to brace myself. I took the rope in my hands, and got ready. I took a calming breath. "You ready?" I yelled.

"As I'll ever be." He shouted back.

I nodded to myself, and gave the rope a test pull. It was amazingly painful, but not unreasonable. I took a breath, and pulled again. I heard Casey grunt, so I assumed he was now off the ground. I was shocked that this was working. I yanked on the rope again, and it dug into my palm. I hissed in pain, but pulled again. I let out a breath, then took another.

"You got it kid keep going." I heard Casey yell. He sounded closer, and my heart jumped. I pulled again, and groaned. 'He was heavy.' I yanked again with all my strenth, and bit my lip to keep from crying out. I could feel something warm, and wet in my hands. I knew it was blood, but I tried not to think about it. I stopped to catch my breath for a moment, somehow without dropping him.

"Your almost there Chuck, Just one more good pull." Casey said. He was so close. My heart filled with joy. I shut my eyes, and pulled with everything I had. I couldn't stop the painful moan this time. The rope rubbed against the cuts, and it hurt like hell. I heard Casey trying to climd out, so I pulled the rope once one to help. I didn't let go of the rope, until I saw him get to his feet. I dropped the rope, and jumped to my feet. I stalked right up to him, and threw my arms around him. He was frozen for a moment, but then he slowly put his arms around me. I lost it. I clung to him like a vice, and sobbed into his shoulder. I wasn't sure why he let me, but I couldn't careless at the moment. I finally calmed down, and pulled back. I rubbed my face roughly. I looked at him for a split second, then looked away.

"Sorry I freaked out." I muttered. I suddently felt foolish. I waited for the harsh. 'Don't let it happen again moron' that I was sure was coming. He just stood there, and watched me for a moment. I could feel his eyes burning a hole in my face, but I couldn't bring myself to look at him. I heard the gravel under his feet crunch at he took a step towards me. I looked at him with wide eyes. I wasn't sure what he was going to do. His deep blue eyes danced with something I could place.

"W-what." I stuttered. He took another step, and was now only an inch from me. He raised he hand, and ran his fingers down my face in a feather light touch. I shuttered, despite my attempt to stop it. I closed my eyes, cause I knew I was caught. My mind shut down, and I couldn't move. He cupped my face, and ran his thumb over my cheek. It was amazingly tender, and confusing as hell. I didn't know why he was touching me like this, but I didn't care. I just wanted more.

"Open your eyes." He said oh so softly. I was helpless, and my eyes shot open. I looked into his, and saw a spark of fire. "W-what." I stuttered again.

"Shhhhh. Don't think, just feel." he whispered. My eyes fluttered to his lips, then back up to his. He smirked softly, then ran his thumb over my bottom lip. I shuttered again. He glanced at me one final time, then leaned down, and brushed his lips over mine. It was like he had a tiny taser on his lips, cause I was hit with a jolt of energy. I gasped, and he pulled back. I felt a crushing loss, and fought the desire to pull him back in. He smiled softly at me, then pulled me into a warm hug. He chuckled lightly in my ear. I fought to untie my tounge.

"Whats funny?" I breathed against his neck.

He pulled back, and smirked. "I never dreamed I'd have the guts to do that." He smiled softly.

I nodded. "Think you have to guts to do it again?" I asked softly.

He leaned down again, and pressed his lips to mine. It was soft, hot, and sweet. I never imagined Casey as gental, but this kiss changed my mind. It was steady, tender, and heart stopping. I moaned slightly, and ran my tounge over his bottom lip, begging for entrance. He parted his lips, intaintly, and I explored every inch of him. He pulled back, and buried he face in my hair. My heart was pounding, like a base drumb in a band. I sighed happily into his chest.

"I love you so much Casey." I whispered.

He brushed his lips over my neck. "I love you too pet." he muttered in my ear.

I pulled back. "We should get out of here." I said remembering where we were.

He nodded. "Yeah. I need you to warm me up." he winked.

I smirked. "Lets go now!" I ordered.

He grunted. "So bossy." He muttered walking towards the ladder.

I grinned. "You know it." I shot back.

We soon made it to the car, and took off towards home. We didn't exacally make it. We ended up parked on some remote back road. We spent the rest of the mission wrapped in each others arms. Oh and don't worry about Casey I kept him very, very, warm.

FIN

I hope you enjoyed this! Lets me know ;). Love you all.


End file.
